(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a folding device for treadmill, particularly a design which cad folds treadmill easily and promptly
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally treadmill always has its handle frame locked or welded to a treadmill body and then it cannot be folded. Therefore, to its manufacturer its volume can be reduced significantly, its parts and components have to be packed separated to ease packing and transportation, and it has to be assembled after transporting to its destination. To the consumer its large volume requires a considerable space for its storage. Hence, it is not convenient, and it is not economic in packing and transportation.